


Possibilities

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [33]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Drabble, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After their failed attempt to reassure Mr Moon, Rosita and Gunter try to keep a positive outlook. It’s just too bad that Ash and Johnny are nearly as miserable as their old boss.Sentence 33: “It’s funny; I used to think anything was possible when I was a kid.”





	Possibilities

“Well, that was a disaster,” Rosita says, sighing heavily.

Meena hangs back, still holding the cake, but Johnny and the others carry on walking. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and scuffs his shoes against the ground as he walks.

“We need to find a way to cheer him up, ja?” Gunter says, looking at each of his fellow singers.

“I wish that was possible,” Ash says, also scuffing her boots. “But I really don’t think it is.”

Johnny chuckles weakly. “It’s funny; I used to think anything was possible when I was a kid. I thought you could do whatever you want if you put your mind to it. I thought you could make your dreams come true…” He trails off, thinking of his dad in prison and the destroyed theatre and how broken Mr Moon looked just now when they tried to visit him. “But it’s not, is it?”

He glances at Ash; she gives him a brief smile that is even more pessimistic than his words.

“No, don’t think like that, guys,” Gunter says.

Rosita smiles. “He’s right. We need to keep trying. And I really do think anything is possible if we just keep trying.”


End file.
